


On The Come Down

by Ranchod_Tunnell



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Fluff, IDW Elements, Iacon City, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-War, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Vos City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchod_Tunnell/pseuds/Ranchod_Tunnell
Summary: Falling out of your mouthCrashing from the soundYou're dripping goldOn the concrete groundCan you feel my sparkSpinning under your gaze?Come get us outAnd we'll let you in...(or, in a nutshell, a tale of two beings who love each other and end up starting a new life together despite themselves and when the choice comes to choose between reclaiming what they had and keeping what they've gained...well. That's for you to find out.)
Relationships: Reader/Skywarp/Thundercracker, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp/reader, Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Thundercracker/reader, past Starscream/Skyfire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	On The Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking LOVE the Command Trine and I finally got an idea to write for them and fair warning this one is long and I'm slow to update on a good day but as is always the case--the story is technically finished it's just a matter of getting it out so don't worry about it never being completed. I don't know how to describe this one. It's different from my usual style of fixing problems I've seen in the writing of a show and there's no real overlying theme or message. It's just two beings who love each other and end up starting a new life together despite themselves and when the choice comes to choose between reclaiming what they had and keeping what they've gained...well. That's for you to find out :)

Skywarp likes to think he tolerates quite a lot for Thundercracker. It wouldn’t be a stretch to label some of his efforts to ensure his fellow jet’s happiness downright sacrificial.

None of that meant he was going to let Thundercracker’s large moody aft get away with his recent behavior.

A groon. He’d given the mech an entire _groon_ to invest in what essentially amounted to whining in Skywarp’s opinion before he’d had enough. After all what else did you call moping and moaning (and _crying_ though that would never be verbally acknowledged) about the injustice of their situation from the comforts of their new berth?

Goodness, they had a new berth! In _Iacon_ of all places!

Capitol of Cybertron.

Definition of opulence.

Physical manifestation of the Well if Skywarp could be bothered to believe in such a thing.

Whatever!

All of this and yet here he was without so much as a spare piece of fluff to call his own after Thundercracker had accosted them all for his nest of woe.

_He’d had enough._

“Smile, TC, you’re scaring the softshells,” Skywarp chided though the grin playing at his own mouth was anything but friendly as his helm turned this way and that—taking in their surroundings.

Maccadam’s was decidedly _not_ the nicest place they’d ever been. The music was just as flat and one-dimensional as any other sound produced by inferior frame types and nothing could compare to the open-concepts that were a staple in Vosian architecture. Immediate access to the sky at all times was a must. Naturally, terra-frames had no use for such things, though, and the duo found themselves confined into a tight dome of a building. It was dim and crowded in both sound and sight by the unremarkable and Skywarp couldn’t have been happier.

An opposite effect assaulted the tall blue jet looming at his side, the frown marring his pretty white faceplates deepening even further. Disdain positively dripped from his frame and Skywarp snuffed, large pointed wings fluttering up in amusement. Thundercracker’s were moving, too, of course, though it was more of a flinch. It worsened when his companion continued to bask in his discomfort and before either of them knew it a black servo curled into a fist and struck out. 

Skywarp didn’t bother to dodge.

The sound was loud but that was all.

They didn’t expect the sound to travel as well as it did. A flurry of different colored helms and optics immediately swiveled in their direction. Skywarp met them with a grin but Thundercracker’s ire fizzled out and he promptly curled in on himself.

“Careful, there…,” a voice thrummed then, cutting across the rebuke Skywarp just _knew_ Thundercracker was going to lay on him. The sound was so quiet, they could have easily overlooked it if not for its melodic nature. The effortless way it simultaneously passed through a vocalizer, engine, _and_ turbines sent a thrill down their backstruts. Two sets of wings, one blue, one darkest violet, flicked up high and fluttered in involuntary pleasant surprise. Thundercracker’s lowered first in a stubborn rejection of any sort of positivity at the moment but Skywarp eagerly peered around his companion to see. He wasn’t disappointed.

A tall mech with long limbs, compact armor, and wings longer than they were wide stood just outside the circumference of their fields. Their (color) optics moved sharply, locking onto the pair. Though their expression remained impassive their thin razor-edged wings flicked up high in a deliberate show of acknowledgement and then lowered slowly. Skywarp’s own wiggled in response and a bright grin spread across his light gray face. Their own (light/dark) lips stretched to match. It faded some when their optics slid to Thundercraker, their black helm tipping in askance. Skywarp promptly elbowed him and received a growled warning in response. A short rebuke burst softly from the new seeker’s frame. It startled them both enough to whip their helms back around. They hadn’t moved a fraction but their (color) optics were brighter than they were before. “You’re going to get yourselves kicked out of here if you keep on fighting…”

Thundercracker sneered then. Skywarp almost frowned but the stranger wasn’t fazed. In fact, they seemed suddenly rather unimpressed. Their optics lost their interested flare and settled on the femme behind the barcounter, “Excuse me.”

“We weren’t fighting,” Skywarp pressed, unhappy with the dismissal even if they’d been the cause. He couldn’t help it. They hadn’t seen another flyer since leaving Vos. Skywarp hadn’t expected to run into one in Iacon and especially not on their very first exploratory outing.

The slender seeker didn’t spare him another glance though.

Skywarp huffed, wings twitching, as he glared at the blue mech beside him. Thundercracker for his part had the grace to look at least a little chagrined. His lips parted then to apologize but he hadn’t the chance. Their voice returned, filtered once more through both their engines and their turbines.

“ _I_ know that,” they began in a tone that if it was cool was still full-bodied and melodic. “But _they_ don’t.”

A sharp backwards flick of their wings told the pair all they needed to know about who they were referencing. Skywarp cooed in understanding. Thundercracker’s engine grumbled fussily, “To the Pits with them.”

A short laugh that seemed to surprise all three sputtered from the seeker’s chassis, “Well.”

Silence settled readily. The new seeker took it in stride. Their digits laced together behind their back, the brackets of their arms easing the pull on the wing-joints as they settled heavily. All at once Skywarp and Thundercracker seemed to fall away as they retreated into themselves, waiting.

It unnerved the two Vosians. Back home, one didn’t drop their guard in public so readily. Were they truly alone? Where was their trine? A black servo reached up and pressed into the center of Thundercracker’s back subconsciously as Skywarp made a show of looking around. Immediately the atmosphere shifted. Thundercracker didn’t like it much, “Cut it out. You’re making a scene.”

Skywarp met his frown with one of his own. The pair attempted a discreet look at the seeker dallying just off to their left…and promptly startled to see (color) lights trained on them from the corner of their optics. A self-satisfied grin stretched their mouth wide—shiny fangs they hadn’t noticed before peeking into existence. A ripple of excitement prickled at the base of Skywarp’s neck. Before it could complete its trek to the base of his spinal struts, the predominately (color) seeker had unfolded themselves and approached the counter. Long black digits extended towards the femme on the other side. She pressed a large black bottle into their waiting servo.

“Thank you much,” they said and paired the curtness of their manner with that same dangerously attractive smile to smooth any offense. The triple layers had fallen from their voice—diminished to the two most terra-frames functioned with. Skywarp hadn’t the opportunity to see if it’d return if they spoke to him again. It seemed they’d come only for what they’d received. A sharp twist of their ankle joint had them spinning and striding purposefully away.

Skywarp couldn’t help watching. The line of their back and shoulders formed perfectly straight lines even as their legs pulled them further into the shadowy distance. The light filtering from above did not sparkle or glisten off of their (color) plating so much as it was absorbed into their matte finish. They disappeared quickly as their pace never slowed even when others stumbled into their path. The way they twisted their frame through and between the shifting masses reminded Skywarp very much of flying through the Sonic Canyons. The whole interaction had ended as soon as it started and yet Skywarp felt his spark dumping energy into his frame in a way it hadn’t in _vorns_.

“I want him.” Thundercracker’s systems flared to life in surprise. A thrum rolled about in his chassis until he managed to wrench back control of himself. Skywarp scowled. “Oh, so _you_ get to put on a show but _I_ —”

“You don’t even know them!”

A small detail. Skywarp flicked it away with a wing, “Fine. Then I wanna get to know him so I can want him so then we can have him.”

“I need a drink,” Thundercracker said. Skywarp ignored this so effectively the femme servicing the counter could only assume he’d been talking to her. The interaction between the two, spontaneous as it was, went unnoticed.

“Slag,TC, he was _beautiful_!” 

His statement didn’t garner more than a derisive scoff, “Well, of course they are—”

“…Do you think we could lift him? He didn’t look very bulky at all. Do you think he’s just compacted or—”

“They’re a flight-frame—”

“You’re right, you’re right…” Skywarp frowned. Still, one bad mark wouldn’t dissuade him. Another dismissive wing-flick had Thundercracker sighing. “Well, yeah but he’s so…I mean, so he’s a little light but we don’t _really_ need a big mech, do we? Because did you see his legs? They were so _long_. I mean, yours are long, too, Tee, but I think if you were in the middle we could still—”

“No.” Thundercracker told him sternly and Skywarp chose to believe he was talking about the greedy way the purple seeker was eyeing the tumbler placed between them. Skywarp pouted and withdrew his servo.

“It’d be nice to add a Third,” he said wistfully. He continued when he received no response and bumped his arm into his partner’s. “We’ve been just us for a long time. Don’t you want a Third?”

Thundercracker rumbled when the action almost caused him to spill. It intensified when the beverage proved unpleasant to his senses. Before Skywarp could get the idea to nudge him again and succeed in making a real mess this time around he answered, “If they need a trine, why would it be _us_?”

Skywarp positively wilted, golden optics flickering across Thundercracker’s face to find an answer to his question, “Why _can’t_ it be us?”

“Because now’s not a good time for one—”

“Well, what makes it a bad time?” He didn’t give Thundercracker the opportunity to come up with an excuse. He was good at those and Skywarp wasn’t going to fall for a change in topic this time. “It wasn’t the right time for us either, remember? We were both in the hospital when we first met.”

The tumbler was raised again. Skywarp huffed, “C’mon, TC, what if he needs us?” 

“What if they _don’t_?”

“Of course, he does. He’s alone.”

“You don’t know that—”

Skywarp felt irritation rising in his core and shifted in an attempt to quell it, “Well, we don’t _not_ know that either!”

“Warp—”

“Where were they, Tee? If he’s got a trine then they should be with him.”

It was Thundercracker’s turn to shift uncomfortably. Even he couldn’t deny such a solid point. It was dangerous for Seekers to be alone. For just a moment Skywarp thought he’d gotten somewhere but then those white lips pressed into a tight line and his wings rose, shoulders squaring in a mild dominance display that had Skywarp snarling, “So they’re not a very good trine. Doesn’t mean he’s up for grabs--”

“That’s _exactly_ what that means, what is wrong with you?!”

“We’ve got our own problems, Warp. We can’t worry about a perfect stranger who may or may not need a trine—”

“So what if he doesn’t need us but _wants_ us instead?”

“Who says they do?”

Frag suddenly a drink sounded amazing. He stretched forward again, “Who says they _don’t_?! If he initiated, you’d say ‘no’?”

“ _No_.”

“Then you’d say yes?”

“N-No! I meant—!”

“Great, because his smile was sooo pretty and—”

Thundercracker actually dropped a servo onto his wing, his own lifting even higher when Skywarp’s refused to lower even a fraction. He looked at his partner then and really seemed to see him for what felt to Skywarp like the first time in far too long. Just like that, the tension mounting between them fizzled away. Skywarp allowed his systems to settle and Thundercracker helped him along by dragging his servo down the length of the purple wing until he’d reached the sharp point.

“Why do you want this so badly?” He said gently as if he’d done it any other way Skywarp would have surely flared back up.

“Because that’s what normal seekers want! Why don’t you? Why doesn’t what I want matter to you?”

Thundercracker recoiled, golden optics flaring bright and wings hiking, “That’s not even _remotely_ close to what I said—”

“You don’t have to say it. It’s the way you’re acting.”

“Skywarp!”

“No, okay? This whole _orn_ has been about _you_ and what _you_ want. _I_ didn’t want to leave Vos. _You_ did—”

“Because Tarn and Vos have declared _war_ —”

“ _I_ didn’t want to come to Iacon. _You_ did.”

“Iacon is safer and the only city-state at the moment with enough extra energy and resources to—”

“And now that we’re here, _you_ want us to spend all our time hiding away from the softies—”

“There’s no point in getting used to living here—”

“You think too much, TC!” Skywarp burst out in frustration. “You think too much and it’s all about what _you’d_ like and what’s best for _you_ and what’s easier for _you_ to deal with and I--I let it be because I--but now that I want one thing. _One_ thing that isn’t exactly what _you_ want and _you_ —”

“ _Shush_ , Sky—”

“ _No_! I don’t _care_ about the mecha around—”

This time Thundercracker used his mouth rather than his fist to silence his partner. Skywarp squawked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Thundercracker. In fact they did it quite often in private. If it was up to him, they’d do it tons more in public, too, but his love was not very big on such displays. This was very unusual. He didn’t complain though. It was more affection than he’d received from the blue jet in about an orn and he readily took advantage of it.

His frame twisted atop his stool, black servos rising with intent to hold Thundercracker’s lips to his for just a moment longer when he felt him starting to withdraw. He felt the chuckle reverberate through his armor and did nothing to suppress the shudder making his wings dance. Thundercracker deserved to know what he did to Skywarp, what the purple jet _would_ do for him even if his blue counterpart couldn’t at least be bothered to remember all the things he’d already done.

“Shush, Skywarp,” Thundercracker said again in that impossible deep rumble that made him want to come apart in his lap. Golden optics flickered and his turbines whined and honestly burrowing deep into that nest of pillows and blankets (and cloths and towels and the list could go on and on and _on_ ) was suddenly a _much_ better idea than touring Iacon—

“I hear you. I get it.”

“Do you?” Skywarp offered because every other thought in his processors had been effectively wiped and at this point as long as Thundercracker kept fondling his digits and their matching servos and trailing his optics appreciatively over Skywarp’s light gray face, he could have led them to the Smelting Pools and Skywarp wouldn’t have cared.

“I’m being selfish. What else is there?”

They gazed at one another for a moment longer. Thundercracker’s wings fluttered playfully. Skywarp’s flicked slowly in answer, “…So you mean—”

And there was a begrudging sigh but no longer any resistance, “If you can find them again, we can—”

Skywarp wriggled then with increasing intensity until Thundercracker was forced to release him. He had no intentions of going anywhere though, and instead leapt to his pedes to get a better angle to plunder Thundercracker’s mouth from.


End file.
